The present invention generally relates to exhaust mixers and, more particularly, to exhaust flow mixers for gas turbine engines that reduce the temperature and visibility of hot parts of the engine.
Exhaust can exit a turbine engine with a significant amount of swirl or rotation about the engine centerline. This swirl is usually removed with an exit guide vane to increase engine power before it is exhausted into the atmosphere. However, exit guide vanes are heavy, expensive, and may not work well at part power conditions.
The turbine exhaust can also be mixed with air from a bypass stream using a multi-lobed type of exhaust mixer. Mixing the exhaust with cooler air can reduce the noise level generated by gas turbine engines. Furthermore, in certain applications, the cooling of the exhaust air is important for blocking the visibility of the hot parts of the engine. While 100% efficiency of mixing is desirable to give a uniform temperature of the mixed exhaust and bypass stream, the mixers currently used have mixing efficiencies significantly below 100%.
There are many examples of multi-lobed mixers in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,002 describes a multi-lobed exhaust mixer for turbine engines having troughs and lobes, the trough and lobes having confronting pairs of flow surfaces which are twisted between their upstream and downstream ends. The multi-lobed mixer is designed to be used with a bullet centerbody. U.S. Pat. No. 6,606,854 describes a multi-lobed mixer where the lobes are shaped to block at least a portion of the hot inner surface of the mixer or hot parts of the exhaust portion of a turbine engine. The mixer of the '854 patent is also designed to be used with a bullet centerbody. While the multi-lobed mixers of the prior art show increased efficiency in the mixing of the exhaust and bypass streams to give a uniform temperature, they fall short of the goal of 100% efficiency, leaving room for further improvements.
As can be seen, there is a need for a mixer that mixes exhaust and bypass streams from a turbine engine with increased efficiency. Such an increased efficiency would result in a uniform temperature of the stream resulting from mixing engine exhaust with the bypass stream.